Damsel Not in Distress
by solaesce
Summary: He didn’t need saving, and he hatedhatedhated his Knight in Mysterious Mask . Except he didn’t, and he couldn’t.


There is contempt in his posture, his blank eyes, and in the way he stared blatantly and with an utterly apathetic stare

Uh…no idea how this came out. But it did, and I think it's pretty good. Short little drabbly oneshot.

**Warning**: hints of KakaObi, can be taken as friendship

--

Damsel in Distress (Not)

--

_He didn't need saving, and he hatedhatedhated his Knight in Shining Armor (Mask). Except he didn't, and he couldn't._

--

There is a contemptuousness in his posture, his blank eyes, and in the way he stares blatantly and with such a bold apathy.

Few find it within themselves to stare without looking away, or an excuse at the very least.

But, no, he had to be so _weird_ and _rude_, simply staring and smirking without an expression.

He hates it. Hates the constant stare and the words that he sneers out and––just _everything_ about him.

He grits his teeth against the piercing stare of pale gray eyes and soft eyelashes, and––no, that was _wrong_, because there was _nothing_ soft or kind or forgiving about the other boy, nothing nothing nothing at all. Ever.

He turns his head, refusing to look at _him_, him with his perfect form and perfect reflexes and perfect perfection (he hates, hates, hates him so bad, except he _didn't_ and he _couldn't_) and he leaps into the air, relishing the rush of air past him and flips and then he is _falling_ (he's never fallen before, not like this)––the was world was flying past him, blurringblurringblurring (he fights the urge to giggle insanely)––he can't _breathe_––and, oh god, he's so so scaredscared_scared_––

And then he lands softly, warmandsoftand––hey, he isn't dead.

He opens his eyes (he can't remember when he closed them and he shudders because not _knowing_ meant death in his profession haha…profession at 14...hahaha but shinobi children grew up fast, didn't they after all, _he_ had never been a child).

He stares and sees soft, blank gray eyes.

A pause. "Shinobi do not fall off cliffs."

There is amusement and a smirking contempt behind the blank apathy, and he flushes bright red. "Shut up! I–I didn't fall off! Let _go_ of me, you _jerk_!"

Kakashi places him onto his feet gently, and he springs backwards (he isn't a girl, dammit! he doesn't know it, doesn't realize it, but there is a grace in his movements, even though he is clumsy for one of the shinobi only shinobi).

He glares fiercely. "Jerk."

A smirk. A minute change in the thin lips that rose crookedly, hidden behind a blue mask, eyes angled slightly in amusement.

Contemptuous.

"I hate you!" he flares up angrily, his face flushing in humiliation. (Why does he always fail in front of _him?_) (Why couldn't _he _take him seriously for once?) (Perfect, wonderful him with a stick up his ass)

"I hate you." He mutters softly, sinking to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. "Go away, jerk."

He starts shivering, even though he is in the sun, and wonders despairingly if he would ever become warm again. If he could ever become good (become the _best_, is what he wants he knows he will never succeed). If _he_ would ever acknowledge him as an equal (not as the idiot, the retard of the elite Uchihas, the lagging-behind boy dragging _him_ down).

"Obito."

He almost jumps at the soft murmur of Kakashi's voice next to his ear, and he shudders, the hairs on the back of his neck tingling as goose bumps formed slowly.

Deliberately.

"Yeah?" he asks defiantly, frozen (he won't run because Kakashi does not scare him, intimidate him, not at all) and barely breathing as dove gray eyes bore into his dark ones.

A slight tilt of his head. Sharp gray eyes blink. "Do you want to train tomorrow? Same time, same place."

Bewilderment and confusions and (what the fuck?). "Uh…sure. See ya. Jerk."

A smile, genuine and barely-but-definitely-there. (Obito's heart wasn't pounding in his ears and his face wasn't turning red and the sun was still shining and everything was perfectly fuckin' fine.)

"'Bye."

And Kakashi vanishes like a dream.

(He'd never admit it was an enjoyable dream. Cuz, you know, it wasn't.)

--

**Written**: October 23, 2008

**Notes:** Uhm…so set before Obito's death, obviously. Not much plot, but, it seemed okay to me.

Please review, critique, etc.


End file.
